Muffet
Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game Undertale. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Muffet is an "optional" boss who is encountered in Hotland. She is found hosting a spider bake sale with ludicrously expensive baked goods. While she initially seems rather friendly, a nearby monster will mention how despite not wanting to buy anything, he ended up spending all his money due to Muffet constantly staring at him and licking her lips. Later on, she will trap Frisk, commenting on how stingy they are with their money before engaging them in combat. Buying an item from her bake sale will skip this fight entirely, but each item costs 9999G, meaning Frisk must have a full wallet just to buy a single spider donut or glass of spider cider. Throughout the course of the boss battle, Muffet will reveal her reason for hosting the bake sale is to raise enough money to reunite the Underground's spider clans. Many spiders have been trapped in the Ruins for generations, but are unable to leave due to Snowdin's intense cold. Fortunately for Muffet, someone who can apparently change shape offered her an incredible sum of money in exchange for Frisk's soul (while the individual who did this is unknown, the fact they changed shape in the shadows implies it was likely either Flowey or Mettaton). Not only would this money allow Muffet to buy the spiders of the Ruins a heated limo all the way to Hotland, but she'd also be free to use Frisk's corpse to bake into pastries. Obviously, she couldn't resist. There are two ways to end Muffet's battle peacefully. The first is to simply wait it out. Eventually, Muffet will receive a note from the spiders in the Ruins, who state that Frisk never hurt a single spider, prompting her to let them go. The second is to buy either a spider donut or spider cider from the spiders in the Ruins at the beginning of the game. Consuming one of these in battle will initially make Muffet think Frisk stole it, but she will then receive a note where the spiders in the Ruins state that Frisk did indeed help donate to their cause. Despite seeming to care so deeply about spiders, Muffet has no qualms with eating them, as spider donuts and spider cider are apparently made out of spiders. However, considering that spiders are the ones making the pastries, it can be assumed this is a normal thing, for them. Muffet will make a minor appearence on the genocide route, along with a small cameo before the final battle of the game. Returning to Hotland after defeating Asriel, Muffet will happily exclaim to Frisk that she has raised enough money to reuinte the Underground's spider clans. Depending on how much money the player chose to spend at the bake sale, she will be able to afford other things, as well. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-C, likely higher Name: 'Muffet '''Origin: 'Undertale 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, though she has a relatively young appearence '''Classification: '''Monster, Spider, Head of the Underground's most successful bake sale '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Soul Manipulation, Spider Manipulation, Web creation and manipulation, Expert baker, Synchronized Spider Dance Champ 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island level+, likely higher''' (Significantly stronger than powerful monsters such as Papyrus and Tsunderplane due to her attack value of 38.8) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Fought against Frisk) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: '''At least '''Island level+, likely higher''' (Capable of withstanding numerous blows from late game Frisk) 'Stamina: '''Presumably quite high 'Range: 'At the very least dozens of meters '''Standard Equipment: '''Countless spiders, Spider Donuts, Spider Cider, Other assorted spider pastries, A tea set (with spiders instead of tea), Her "pet" 'Intelligence: '''Rather high, as she is able to convince people to buy incredibly overpriced goods through both fear and an innocent facade '''Weaknesses: '''Muffet can be bribed to lower the intensity of her attacks '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Soul Manipulation: Purple Mode -- Muffet turns her opponent's soul purple, surounding them in spectral webs. While in this state, opponent's are forced to only move horizontally along the string of web they currently occupy, or vertically up or down to an adjacent string. This technique is used to limit opponent's movement to set paths along with preventing escape. *''Spiders -- ''Numerous spiders will crawl along the spectral webs, attempting to attack Muffet's foe. In order to dodge these spiders, opponents must constantly move along the web and dodge spiders coming from both their left and right. *''Pastries -- ''Muffet's pastries not only act as "delicious" treats, but also deadly projectiles. Muffet will either send bouncing donuts towards her opponent, or toss croissants which function as deadly boomerangs. The pain is free of charge. *''The Pet -- ''Muffet will call forth a giant, monstrous muffin spider, which will begin to pull down the spectral webbing and force foes towards its maw. Opponents must continue maneuvering away from the beast while constantly dodging a barrage of dangerous, angry spiders. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ' ' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Soul Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 6